


The Lady and The Tiger

by demonshide7



Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to male relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N tells Wonshik about the Lady and the Tiger... now which would Wonshik choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and The Tiger

N was getting tired of it. 

Leo was getting hurt because of it. And N could see his close friend hurting even though he said nothing about it.

He called Ravi in for a one on one.

“Look, Wonshik,” N began.  “You’re going to have to choose.  It’s getting out of hand.  Who is it that you really like?  Ken or Leo?”

Ravi pouted.  Did he really have to choose? They’re both so cute, it was difficult. 

“Can I think about it, hyung?”

“You have one month,” N threatened.  “Your choice is either the Lady or the Tiger.”

Ravi nodded.  Wait.  What was that?  Who was the lady and who was the tiger?

 ~*~

“The lady or the tiger?” Hongbin asked.  “Isn’t that a story from some English person?  Yep, here it is.  It’s about some dude that was faced with a choice of opening two doors.  One has a very hungry tiger and the other door has a lady suitable to his age.  He was caught in a compromising situation with the king’s daughter.  The daughter is telling him to pick door number one and the story leaves the person dangling.  Which do you think he picked?  Which would you pick?”

“I’d pick the door number two because if I was that lady, the tiger would be behind door one,” Hyuk answered.

Leo had walked in while Hongbin was telling his story.  “If I was the king, I’d make sure both doors had a tiger.”

Ken laughed and said, “If I was the princess, I’d make sure both doors had a lady.”

“He’s going to marry that lady that isn’t the princess,” Hongbin said.

“Stupid man to get caught,” Leo muttered. 

“But if you love the guy?” Ravi asked.  “Would you allow him to die?  Or would you allow him to live even though it’s not with you?”

Leo looked long and hard at Ravi.  “Live,” he said.  He turned away from the room and left their company.

Ken looked after Leo’s retreating back.  “He’s very intense when he loves someone.”

“How about you, hyung?” Ravi asked.  “Would you let him live or would you let him die, if he was the love of your life?”

“I would maybe design something so he can escape and take me with him!” Ken smiled. 

N laughed at the part he had heard. 

“You know, you’re not going to get closer to choosing right,” N said.  “You’re really not choosing between whether you get a lady or a tiger, kiddo.  Your choice is whether you can live with the consequences of the choice you’ve made.  See, I think the man chose to open door number one because the person he loved said so.  He had asked her to tell him where the tiger lay so that he can die a good death.  You see, the man loved her well.  He didn’t want to see her married to someone else.  If he cannot be with her in life, he will watch over her in his death.  That was his choice.  The lady, however, wanted him to live.  She had already planned to die, so she will not see her love happy with someone else and be torn apart by jealousy.  But she loved him well and wishes for his happiness most.  You see, dongsaeng, it is the heart that speaks.  And if you don’t ask your heart, you will always, always choose the wrong thing.”

Wonshik was more confused than ever.  Hakyeon’s ideas were convoluted.  They died in the end, didn’t they?  Or one of them had to die?

If Ken died, Wonshik would be very sad.  He was sure he’d bawl like crazy.  Wonshik knew he’d really be very sad if his Leo hyung died.  His heart might not be able to take it. 

“What are you thinking so hard about, Shikie?” Leo asked. 

“A choice, hyung,” Wonshik answered.

“About?” Leo prompted.

“Well, hyung, it’s like this,” Wonshik began his explanation.  “I’m asked to pick between a banana and an apple.  And I’m not sure what to eat.”  He held up one of each fruit. 

Leo sighed.  He silently took the apple and bit into it.  “There you go.  You only have the banana left.  Easy choice, dongsaeng.”

N laughed at Wonshik’s expression.  “That can definitely happen!”

“What?” Wonshik asked.

“That you’re left to eat whatever is left to you because someone else took one of your choice away,” N guffawed.

 

Wonshik approached his Ken hyung and asked, “If you were me, hyung, would you eat an apple or banana?”

“Banana,” Ken said, grasping the other fruit from Ravi’s hand and proceeding to eat it. 

 

The day of the deadline came and Wonshik went before N.  He still hasn’t decided.  N laughed at his predicament.

“There’s no need to make a choice anymore, dongsaeng.  See?”  he said as he pointed to Leo and Hyuk’s backs as they walked in the garden.  Leo fed Hyuk some mandarins segments.

 

Wonshik’s heart felt hurt.  Leo wasn’t supposed to go to someone else!  Leo was his, dammit!

 

Meanwhile, Ken was watching Leo and Hyuk from another window.  Hongbin was laughing at Ken’s expression. After all, Hongbin knew Ken held Hyukkie as a special person in his heart. 

 

Down in the garden, Leo fed Hyuk another orange segment. 

“Just how long are we supposed to walk aimlessly like this, hyung?” Hyuk asked Leo. 

Leo shrugged and kept feeding Hyuk another segment.  Hyuk was peeling another orange and fed a segment to his hyung. 

“This has got to be one of N hyung’s craziest ideas yet!” Hyuk bemoaned.

Leo shrugged munching on orange segments. 

“I gave up trying to figure out N long time ago,” Leo said.  “Ugh, dongsaeng, you’ve got juice running down your chin and I have no napkins to wipe it with.  And my hands are full of orange peels and oranges.”

“Mine, too, hyung!” Hyuk bemoaned. 

“What are you going to do?” Leo asked.

“Uh… uh… lick it!” Hyuk commanded.

“Lick it?” Leo asked.

“Come on, hyung, like your umma and appa used to do when you were a kid!” Hyuk cajoled.

Leo leaned over and licked.  He had no choice.

A commotion from the house broke loose.  They turned around to see Hongbin restraining Ken from the door to the backyard, and they saw N tackling Ravi to the ground just this side of the backyard.

“Great!” Hyuk rolled his eyes.  “We’re stuffing our faces with oranges and they’re playing around!  Let’s ditch them and go eat gopchang, hyung.”

Leo nodded, tossing the orange remains into a nearby garbage can and helping to empty Hyuk’s own burden.

“My hands are sticky,” Hyuk said. 

Leo nodded and shrugged as they went through the backgate into the street to eat some gopchang.

 

 

 


End file.
